Hughes (Fairy Tail)
Summary Hughes (ヒューズ Hyūzu) is the Captain of the 3rd Magic War Division of the Edolas Royal Army. Hughes is a young man with strange arrow-like eyebrows (shaped like clock hands), and has messy dark purple hair with one thick lock of white hair near the front right side; he also has rather long bangs that obscure his forehead. He wears a white uniform consisting of a long coat with gold trim and metal shoulder guards over matching pants and a dark green shirt, decorated with an olive green criss-crossing line pattern. Hughes seems to find many things astounding, and has a penchant for the word "Amazing", repeating it several times in a single conversation and even coming up with various degrees of "Amazing".When out of the battlefield, Hughes is portrayed as calm, easy-going and playful, and even during battle, he sometimes plays with his adversaries from time to time or laughs carelessly at their funny mistakes. Despite this jocose nature of him, or possibly due to a twisted side of it, his love for the amusement granted by the dying Magic in Edolas is so great that Hughes would resort to any means to obtain more of it, even at the cost of Earth Land Mages' lives, revealing a heartless, reckless and far more serious and determined side of himself. He also appears to have zero perverse tendencies, showing absolute indifference to a bikini-clad Lucy, after Natsu convinced her to take part in his "Super Sexy Strategy", or at least towards Lucy. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Hughes Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Edolas Counterpart Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Puppet Controlling, Telekinesis (has a limited area), Hydrokinesis (has a limited area) Attack Potency: Small City level (Fought and damaged Natsu Dragneel. Aquarius was unable to manipulate his water) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman with Telekinesis/Puppet Controlling (Controlled a rollercoaster) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Small City level (Took hits from Natsu) Stamina: Quite high Range: Around one kilometer with his Command Tact Standard Equipment: Command Tact, Monsters (artificial ones), Amusement Park Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: He is worthless outside of his amusement park Notable Attacks/Techniques: (All of them require Command Tact so in current state he have no access to them) * Command Tact (コマンドタクト Komando Takuto): His weapon is a thin Magical wand with a flat, circle shaped portion at the middle close to its handle and a sphere (possibly the Lacrima that supplies its power) above it. It can manipulate any part of the Edolas Capital's amusement park, such as the roller coasters and the water. It can also control all of the monsters at the Monster Academy, a school where the daily lives of various monsters can be observed. However, there appears to be a limit as to how he can control the monsters since they were seen to shrink away from an overly-enraged Natsu, leaving Hughes to fend for himself. He also doesn't seem to have absolute awareness of everything that goes on in the park, having had to search for Natsu and Lucy himself after the duo managed to escape from him before being found again in the Monster Academy. ** Hell Coaster: Hughes controls the amusement park's roller coaster. While being controlled by the Command Tact, it can accelerate up to 10 times its normal speed. It is also mentioned that if someone rides it for 5 minutes, it will make them sick. ** Hell Tornado: While controlling Hell Coaster, Hughes is able to use the Command Tact to change the coaster's path and make several loops, aiming towards the target's position. ** Monster Academy: Hughes controls the monsters in the Monster Academy. However, there appears to be a limit as to how he can control the monsters, since, while battling Natsu Dragneel, Hughes was forced to fend for himself when the monsters refused to follow his commands and shrunk away from an overly-enraged Natsu. ** Mummy Bandage: Hughes controls a mummy in the Monster Academy and makes it launch its wraps to entangle the target. ** Franken Knuckle: Hughes controls Frankenstein in the Monster Academy and makes it attack the target with its fists. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Water Users Category:Puppeteers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 7